


A Queer Crew

by jaimistoryteller, skyshines, sleepyxcoffee



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyshines/pseuds/skyshines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyxcoffee/pseuds/sleepyxcoffee
Summary: Fills for the There's a Bard Loose in Kaer Morhen January Bingo.
Relationships: Aiden & Jaskier | Dandelion, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Watch  
> Relationship(s): Geralt/Jaskier  
> Characters: Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier  
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Spies, Hand Holding  
> Summary: A stakeout grows stale, but something new blossoms.

Jaskier had been sitting behind the bush for at least two hours, and his bum was really getting rather sore. The ground beneath him was hard and unforgiving, and there was a branch poking the back of his head.

Next to him, Geralt didn’t look any more comfortable. His pale features were pinched with annoyance, and he was constantly shifting the fedora hiding his distinctive white hair. When Geralt had first pulled it out of his suitcase, it had made Jaskier laugh. There was nothing more stereotypical than a spy in a fedora and trench coat, after all.

Glancing at his watch, Jaskier stifled a sigh. Their target was supposed to have arrived an hour ago. Jaskier and Geralt had been tailing Hammond for days, and all their intel pointed to Hammond meeting their mark today, in this unremarkable park in the middle of nowhere, at three in the afternoon.

Now it was five, and neither Hammond nor his elusive client had shown up. Really, it was getting rather annoying. A squirrel had already fallen out of a tree to land on Geralt’s fedora, and Jaskier had counted five ladybugs on the bush in front of him. In his head, he had come up with a little soap opera-esque plot for them. Asides from that though? Nothing.

Jaskier felt a hand close around his, and glanced at Geralt. His eyes were still focused on the path in front of him, but he tapped out a message in Morse code on Jaskier’s palm with a calloused thumb. The roughened sensation against his sensitive skin made Jaskier shiver involuntarily.

_ Bored? _ Geralt asked. Jaskier shrugged and made a comically exaggerated face of disgust. The corner of Geralt’s lip twitched up in a smile, and Jaskier’s heart fluttered.

_ Me too, _ Geralt tapped.

It was against agency policy, of course, to engage in any sort of… inappropriate relationships with coworkers, but could Jaskier really be blamed? From the very first day they met Geralt had been like a magnet, drawing Jaskier in. Geralt was, after all, brave, kind, witty, gorgeous…

Jaskier snapped himself out of his train of thought and shifted Geralt’s grip on his hand so that his thumb was against Geralt’s hand.  _ Wait how long? _

Geralt shrugged and changed their grip again.  _ An hour _ , Geralt suggested with a tilt of his head. Jaskier nodded slightly. Another hour pressed up against his not-at-all-unattractive coworker. Jaskier could cope with that. It wasn’t as bad as the time they had infiltrated a gay club, at least.

That.  _ That _ had been interesting. They had had to come up with a quick cover story as to why they were locked alone, in the bathroom, together. In reality, they had been defusing a bomb, but to everyone else it had looked like…

Jaskier refused to let himself think about it.

Surprisingly, Geralt didn’t let go of Jaskier’s hand as they watched the path in front of them. Jaskier was hardly going to complain - Geralt’s grip was warm and comforting in the chilling autumn air. It made Jaskier glad he wasn’t wearing gloves. He allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Geralt’s skin against his, absent-mindedly tracing patterns on the back of his hand. They should really get into the habit of long stake-outs if it meant hand-holding, Jaskier found himself musing.

An hour passed, and still absolutely nothing happened. Geralt and Jaskier briefly tensed up in excitement when they heard a branch break, tightening their grips on each other, but it turned out to just be a rabbit on the other side of the path. Afterwards, Jaskier realised that he and Geralt had been shifting incrementally closer to each other, and their shoulders at some point had started touching. Jaskier tried to convince himself it was just because of the cold, but inwardly, he squealed with excitement.

He couldn’t wait to tell Priscilla. The thought nearly made him chuckle out loud. Was he back in secondary school, fawning over holding hands with his crush?

Eventually, Geralt and Jaskier had to detangle their hands and awkwardly crawl out from the shrubbery on their hands and knees. It had gotten dark and cold. A fox shrieked in the distance. Jaskier fished a torch out of his pocket, wrapping his coat more tightly around himself.

Next to him, Geralt removed his fedora and pulled out his own torch, switching it on. Yellow light bathed the path. A startled squirrel blinked up at them, then scurried off.

“Well,” Jaskier said, “that was useless.” Geralt hummed in agreement. Together, they started walking down the path to where they had parked the car. Jaskier couldn’t help but notice that Geralt kept sneaking glances at him. It reminded him of the time in Paris when they had found themselves locked in a supply cupboard while Jaskier was dressed as a drag queen, and Geralt had been unable to keep his eyes off him afterwards.

It was something Jaskier thought of a bit too much.

“So,” Jaskier said as casually and conversationally as possible, “what’s the plan?”

“Go back to tailing Hammond,” Geralt rumbled. “He’s bound to meet Karadin at some point. We just need to be there when he does.”

“Back to the coffee shop first thing tomorrow, then?” Jaskier asked. Geralt nodded.

“First thing tomorrow.”

Jaskier turned to face Geralt, opening his mouth to say something, but he was caught off-guard by the fact that Geralt was staring at him, as though trying to puzzle something out. There was a strangely soft - almost fond - look in his eye, and it gave Jaskier a rush of reckless courage.

He reached out and grasped Geralt’s hand in his. For a moment, Geralt stiffened nearly imperceptibly, then relaxed and smiled. He wound their fingers together tightly.

“That’s tomorrow though,” Jaskier said. “For tonight - there’s this bar near the hotel. What about some drinks?”


	2. Toe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Toe  
> Relationship(s): Geralt/Jaskier  
> Characters: Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier  
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Ballerinos, Ballet, Art  
> Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are dancers and they're in love. <3


	3. Prompt: Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love languages are how a person accepts or gives love, this is five times Lambert has seen it and one time talks about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Love Languages   
> Universe: Harem Verse  
> Relationship: Jaskier/Geralt, Jaskier/Eskel, Jaskier & Lambert, Jaskier & Aiden, Eskel/Geralt, Lambert/Aiden  
> Characters: Jaskier, Eskel, Geralt, Lambert, Aiden  
> Tags: 5+1, Cutegeons, Intimacy, Friendship, Polyamory, Developing Relationships, AU  
> Summary: Love languages are how a person accepts or gives love, this is five times Lambert has seen it and one time talks about it.   
> Notes: The entire story is told from Lambert’s POV and takes place throughout The Harem of Wolves but shouldn’t really include any spoilers.
> 
> I will still be working on these, even though the original bingo is now done.

_\--1-- Acts of Service_

Everyone knows that Geralt is the Golden Boy of the Wolf Packs. He might not have been chosen officially as the heir, but that was only because no one expected him to accept a mate or do well playing politics to maintain the peace. At the same time, he wasn’t surprised when Jaskier asked Geralt to be his second mate. 

What is surprising is how well his brother took it. Even accepted it. That he didn’t understand. 

It is nearing the winter solstices when he comes to Geralt’s room to ask him a question about horses and whether anyone has created successful potions for them, as it’s well known that Geralt’s the most horse knowledgeable person in the keep, even more so than the stablemaster and riding instructors. 

He’s so distracted that he doesn’t knock and only registers the second heartbeat in the room after he’s opened the door. 

Transfixed, he stands and stares at the pair. He’d heard that they do this, but hadn’t imagined that Jaskier bathing Geralt would be so intimate. Long fingers gently run through long white hair, carefully working in the lather, massaging the scalp below. 

Eyes closed, Geralt leans back in the tub, relaxing into the steaming water as the bard continues. It has to be the most relaxed he’s ever seen his elder brother, except maybe when fucked out after sharing an evening with Eskel. 

Quietly shutting the door, he leaves without saying a word. He can ask later. For now he has something to think about.

_\--2-- Physical Touch_

Among witchers casual touch is reserved mostly for partners and lovers, family units, sometimes friends, the memories of being abandoned or abused too strong. Jaskier doesn’t seem to realize this, or outright ignores it as he touches pretty much everyone he befriends, or tries to anyways. Which happens to be every witcher, and most the staff in the different keeps. 

The one he seems to touch the most though is Eskel. 

Hands brushing together. Head resting on shoulder when they sit together. Shoulders pressed together when standing still. Light nips of ears. Playful taps of the nose. Random kisses on knuckles and cheeks, even over the scars. 

He doesn’t understand it, but over the weeks as he catalogues all the little touches, Eskel seems to relax more. 

For the first time in a long time, he watches as his brother relaxes with someone not originally from their pack. That makes him curious as to why. It also gives him even more to think about.

_\--3-- Gifts_

He's surprised to find Aiden purring as he sprawls atop his favorite tower, sunning himself. It's rare to see his best friend and lover doing so here in the winter. It's too cold. 

"Where'd that come from?" He queries when he spots the blanket his Cat is sprawled on, his medallion hums softly. 

One off-yellow, green tinged eye opens to glance at him. "A gift from Jaskier. It's a blanket, charmed to keep warm and dry." 

He blinks, not sure why the bard would do that. Aiden isn't a potential mate, so it doesn't make sense to him. It's an act of kindness that few would consider for a witcher, particularly one they have no real connection with. 

What is the bard doing?

_\--4-- Quality Time_

He loves spending time with Aiden. It is everything he wants in a relationship. 

They're close friends, the best of friends the same way Eskel and Geralt are, though they are from different schools. Members of prides and packs rarely mixed prior to the schools merging into the Witcher Realm, yet they've been bonded since meeting almost ten years before the merger. He might not have trusted Aiden that first night, but he realized by the end of the second they were a perfectly matched.

He adores making his Cat purr. It doesn't matter whether from the satisfaction of curling together before the fire or in a warm spot to enjoy the sun, to physical satisfaction after they make love. There's so many different purrs and he looks forward to discovering what each of them is. It's been decades and he is still discovering new ones. 

He loves how Aiden will surprise him with special time just for him. Sometimes it is as simple as a moonlit swim, others as complex as a full meal and night spent doing what he wants. 

It's perfect, he loves all of their time together and how close it makes him feel.

_\--5-- Words of Affirmation_

It is just after the spring equinox when he hears his brothers talking. He doesn’t announce his presence, instead simply stopping at the corner leading to the small sitting area they are currently in. If they’re paying any attention at all, they’ll know he’s there. 

"You have to use your words, Wolf," Eskel states softly as he runs a hand down Geralt's back. "He can't smell emotion the way we do." 

Humming, the silver haired Wolf closes his eyes, head dropping to lean against the strong chest before him.

"He thrives on words, it's his way of showing and receiving affection." 

Nothing else is said between them as they hear Jaskier approaching. 

"Good evening, Eskel, Geralt," the bard approaches them, something off in his scent,

"I'm going to retire early." 

Eskel rises from his seat, "Goodnight Jaskier, I hope you have dreams that leave you smiling," the soft spoken witcher hugs the smaller man, softly kissing his forehead. 

Hugging back, the bard rubs his face against the broad chest in front of him, “Thank you, you too.”

Geralt stands as well, scent sour tinged, “Sleep well Jaskier. I,” the pale wolf hesitates, “thanks.” 

His older brother is gone before he has a chance to see how Jaskier’s entire face lights up, eyes gleaming bright, smile wide, scent filling the air with warmth. 

  
  


\--+1-- Understanding Love

By the beginning of summer he is traveling again with Aiden, not because they have to, they could have stayed at the keep. He wanted to travel, feeling far too restless as he tries to figure out exactly what is going on between his two brothers and the bard they are married to. 

Between him and the bard. 

The not-quite-human noble is nothing like he expected. Not on anything that matters anyways. His very presence demands changes, but he doesn’t do so himself. No, instead he does things that trigger unexpected ones as a side effect, but none of them seem intentional. 

“You know, we could try talking about it,” Aiden teases him on the fifth night under the stars as he shifts restlessly in their sleeping rolls. 

Shifting on his side to look at his lover, he considers it. He’d never talk about his emotions with another Wolf, but his Cat, that’s a different story. “Jaskier confuses me.”

“Oh?” 

He beckons his lover over, “He does things. The blanket for you, soft touches for Eskel, bathing Geralt, making time just for me.”

Smiling, Aiden sprawls beside him, pulling him down across the lithe chest. “That’s four of the five love languages.” 

“What the hell is that?” he nips at his Cat’s lips, why would there be languages for love? Is that a normal thing? Instinctive or something that must be learned? 

Long fingers sink into the hair at the nape of his neck, holding him close as his lover kisses him long and slow, until his eyes are almost heavy lidded and his pants tight. “Different people feel love in different ways, that’s how they understand and express it. I like giving gifts, and getting them, along with doing things for those I care about.”

Between kisses, he requests, “Teach me about them.” 


End file.
